La perla mágica
by DannySaotome
Summary: La legendaria perla mágica tendrá el poder de conceder un deseo a quien la posee, pero no todo les resultará tan fácil...


Hola Hola!!

Mi musa decidió venir a visitarme y de paso me dejó algunas ideas para que les sacara provecho, así que este fue el resultado, espero que les guste, es una pequeña historia que les traigo. Como siempre digo, cualquier comentario, crítica, avioncitos de papel, latigazos o batigazos XDD son bien recibidos. Si leen déjenme saber qué les pareció, no sean malitos que yo no muerdo XDD jaja no mentiras, ya hablando en serio, saben que son de mucha motivación y de vital importancia para los que escribimos, o hacemos el intento XD.

Sin más aquí les dejo la historia:

ppp personajes hablan  
_ppp Personajes piensan_

**La perla mágica**

La temperatura en Nerima había aumentado considerablemente en los últimos días, el viento se hacía cada vez más denso y el sol resplandecía en toda su magnitud, brindando luz y calor a las calles de la ciudad.

Akane se encontraba bebiendo un refresco mientras hacía un esfuerzo por ver los avances del noticiero, ya que Ranma y su padre se encontraban correteando por toda la casa peleándose nuevamente por comida.

— ¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso?— espetó molesta la peli-azul lanzando la enorme mesa contra la cabeza de Ranma.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Y ahora por qué me golpeas?— vociferó Ranma llevando una mano a su cabeza para frotar en el lugar del golpe.

—Te lo mereces por torpe —respondió Akane volviendo a fijar su vista en el televisor.

—Marimacho— masculló Ranma saliendo rápidamente del lugar antes que su prometida lo mandara a volar por los cielos.

La mañana continuó sin más complicaciones; todos hacían sus actividades habituales, hasta que Kasumi entró con un gran paquete en sus manos, el cual despertó la curiosidad de todos.

—Papá, ¿has visto al maestro?—preguntó. —Me pidieron que le entregara este paquete.

—No lo he visto desde la mañana. Kasumi… creo que deberías fijarte en lo que lleva dentro, puede ser algo peligroso.

—Como crees papá, sería muy grosero revisarlo… — dijo dando media vuelta para dirigirse a la habitación del maestro, y dejar el misterioso paquete.

Poco después Hapossai regresó a casa con el habitual saco en su espalda, tomó un té y en silencio se dirigió a su dormitorio. No se percató que Ranma Soun y Genma lo seguían para ver qué había dentro del paquete.

Abrió la caja con lentitud y vació el contenido en el suelo, pudieron distinguir una desmesurada cantidad de prendas íntimas, que como era de esperarse, alegrarían la mañana del maestro. Los efectos no se hicieron esperar y entre risas y saltos se dedicó a lanzar la ropa interior por los aires, como si de una fiesta se tratara. Era tanta su emoción que tardó en percatarse del pequeño cofre con forma de ostra que se encontraba a un costado de la caja vacía.

— ¿Pero qué es esto?—inquirió mientras lo agitaba para así lograr abrirlo. —Veamos… ah sí, aquí están las instrucciones…

Ranma Soun y Genma lo observaban con profundo interés, esperando que no se tratara de nada que los pusiera en peligro.

— ¡Así que esta es la legendaria perla mágica, con esto podré conseguir muchas chicas! — exclamó emocionado.

_Conseguir muchas chicas…_ pensó Ranma intentando encontrarle sentido a las palabras del maestro. _¿Qué significa?_

—Bah, pura basura—dijo el maestro mientras dejaba la joya a un lado de su habitación. — Será mejor que no pierda el tiempo y vaya a hacer algo productivo.

Se puso en pie, y volvió a colocarse el saco en su espalda. Los tres espías rápidamente se incorporaron en la mesa, haciéndose los interesados en el programa de televisión que pasaban en aquel momento. Lo vieron salir, e inmediatamente se reunieron.

—Creo que esta vez nos equivocamos, no había nada peligroso dentro de ese paquete— comentó Genma.

—Tiene razón Saotome, la verdad es que del maestro cualquier cosa se puede esperar, pero esta vez no fue así.

— ¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo?— preguntó Ranma mirándolos con incredulidad. — Esa perla… o lo que sea que haya dentro de ese objeto, esconde algo, estoy seguro.

—Ranma tú mismo lo escuchaste, dijo que era pura basura, el maestro puede ser un degenerado, pero no es tonto, si dice que algo no funciona es porque así es. — aseguró su padre.

Ranma no podía dejar de pensar en que ese objeto encerraba algún misterio. Sin embargo prefirió no comentar más al respecto y dedicarse a investigar por su propia cuenta. Aprovechando la ausencia del maestro, tomó el caparazón y a paso rápido se dirigió hacia el consultorio del doctor Tofú. _Estoy seguro que él sabrá algo acerca de esta cosa. _

Se detuvo ante la puerta de la entrada y la tocó esperando que el doctor se encontrara allí.

—Adelante— gritó una voz desde el interior del despacho.

—Ah, eres tú Ranma ¿qué se te ofrece? ¿Acaso Akane te lastimó?— indagó el Doctor.

—No, esta vez es diferente, vengo por otro motivo— comentó.

—Uhmm está bien, dime a qué viniste—

—Vera… necesito que me diga todo lo que sepa en cuanto a esto —dijo sacando de su bolsillo el pequeño objeto y colocándolo en su escritorio. — Es del maestro… sólo que no confío en que sea basura como él dice.

El doctor tomó el pequeño caparazón y lo observó detenidamente por unos minutos.

—Así que él dijo que era basura ¿no?— preguntó Tofú.

—Sí, eso fue lo que dijo. ¿Acaso no lo es?

—Bien… según lo que sé, esta pequeña es conocida como la perla mágica, la cual tiene el poder de conceder cualquier deseo a la persona que lo posee. —Explicó — la verdad es lo único que sé sobre esto, juré que se trataba de un mito.

—Conceder cualquier deseo…—repitió Ranma.

—Sí, pero no te confíes, lo más seguro es que tenga algunas reglas para hacerlo y dudo que sea fácil.

—Gracias por la información Doctor, nos veremos después— se despidió Ranma, saliendo precipitadamente del consultorio para buscar un lugar seguro en donde pudiera descubrir como pedirle el deseo al extraño objeto.

****

Akane se encontraba en su habitación sumida en un libro de historia, cansada de leerlo, se preguntó si Ranma accedería a entrenar un poco con ella. Aquello le haría bien, ya que el día había estado realmente aburrido y no deseaba que continuara igual. Salió de su dormitorio y se dirigió al comedor buscándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Buscas a Ranma, hermanita?— inquirió Nabiki.

—Sí, ¿no lo has visto?

—Salió desde la mañana, pero no sé a dónde se dirigía…

—Ya veo… creo que iré a buscarlo.

Visitó varios lugares esperando que se encontrara allí, pero no había ni rastro de él. _Dónde se habrá metido esta vez…_ se preguntó volviendo a su casa. Levantó la vista y la dirigió hacia el terreno baldío, allí divisó una silueta que le resultaba muy familiar, se acercó para poder detallarla y allí estaba él.

—Ranma, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Akane… no esperaba que me encontraras, la verdad he estado pensando en cómo abrir esta cosa, llevo horas intentándolo, pero me ha resultado imposible—. comentó

—Ya veo… ¿y para qué quieres abrirlo?

—Esta es la perla mágica Akane, concede un deseo a la persona que la posee, es decir que la cura de mi maldición está aquí.

— ¿estás seguro de eso?

—Sí, el doctor Tofú me lo dijo.

—No creas que es tan sencillo, querido yerno— Pronunció una voz

Ambos llevaron sus miradas hacia la dueña de aquellas palabras y se encontraron con la abuela de Shampoo, quien veía fijamente la perla.

—Para que esa joya haga lo que quieres, debes contar con un corazón noble y bondadoso, si no es así, ni siquiera se abrirá, se comportará tal cual como la llevas ahora.

—Es por esa razón que el maestro no la uso ¿verdad?

—Dudo que Happy posea un corazón noble, él debió saberlo desde el principio, por esa razón sabia que no podría usarla.

—Eso quiere decir que Ranma no posee un corazón noble… ni siquiera se ha abierto. —observó Akane.

— ¿Qué dices?— espetó Ranma molesto.

—La perla no se abrirá, porque el deseo que pedirás sólo te beneficia a ti. —explicó la anciana.

—P-pero debe de haber una manera… usted debe sabe… ¿A dónde fue la momia?— preguntó Ranma. — No puede irse y dejarme así.

—Tranquilo Ranma te ayudaré a encontrar una solución.

—Pero… pero ¿cómo? ¿Quién aquí posee un corazón con esas cualidades?—decía mientras golpeaba el pequeño caparazón.

—Yo, yo tengo ese corazón, yo debo ser merecedor de aquel deseo que brinda esa joya— intervino Ryoga. —Ranma, ríndete, ya lo sabes… ese objeto no te pertenece, así que dámelo y no sufrirás.

— ¿Y tú de dónde saliste, cerdo? ¿Crees que te resultará sencillo quitarme la perla?

El chico de la pañoleta se abalanzó contra Ranma, quien fácilmente lograba esquivar sus ataques.

—Ryoga ya deja de molestarme— bufó Ranma comenzando a hartarse.

—No descansaré hasta tenerla en mis manos, ¿está claro?—amenazó el chico mientras su dedo índice hacía contacto con una pared, provocando que ésta terminara explotando.

Ranma quien se encontraba cerca, terminó siendo arrastrado por el impacto, lo que provocó que cayera al suelo y que la perla saliera de su bolsillo.

Ambos chicos intentaron atraparla, pero Akane fue quien la tomó. Cuando el caparazón hizo contacto con su piel, un extraño resplandor cubrió a la chica, levantándola algunos centímetros del suelo.

—A-Akane…— musitó Ranma mientras se ponía en pie y observaba perplejo la escena.

Akane volvió a descender aún brillando, con el pequeño caparazón entre sus manos, ahora completamente abierto, en su interior resplandecía una diminuta esfera de cristal.

Se acercó a Ranma y puso en sus manos el cofre.

—Toma… tú lo necesitas más yo. —

—P-pero Akane… tú lo abriste, es tuyo… yo… puedo vivir más con este problema. — sonrió con tristeza.

—Te equivocas, yo quiero que lo uses tú, sé que quieres volver a ser todo un hombre, por eso quiero que lo tomes, Ranma. Además fuiste tú el que lo descubrió, es tuyo.

—A-Akane…

Ella se alejó y observó como el cuerpo de su prometido empezaba a brillar, fueron tan sólo unos instantes, pero estaba segura que había hecho lo correcto ya que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era ver a Ranma feliz. Corrió para abrazarlo, ya que de alguna manera sabía que él se había librado de su pesadilla.

Fin.

**Notas finales:**

y bien... ¿qué tal? aburrido ¿no? XD Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben cualquier comentario crítica, regaño, lo que sea es bien recibido ^^.

Besos!!


End file.
